If I Had You(Ryan Ross)
by QueenofAwkwardPhotos
Summary: Hi I've just started writing and I wanted some circulation as well as feedback on my new story. It's a fanfiction featuring Ryan Ross who was in Panic! At The Disco, one of my favorite bands! If you can i'd love for you to read it!


"GET OUT"

"Just give me a minute please! That's all I ask"

"Goddammit get out of my house or else I'm calling the police"

"You can call them but I'm staying here right in this spot until they arrive"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"A fan who's gotten too close to let this chance slide Mr. Ross"

"You're insane"

"No, i'm Jackson. Nice to meet you"

Ryan stormed out of the living room to fetch the phone in the kitchen. Jackson quickly ran behind him and jumped onto his back. They both fell in unison on the kitchen floor.

"Please, please, please Mr. Ross just hear me out" Jackson said as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist.

"GET OFF OF ME" Ryan shouted as he tried to lift himself up, but Jackson quickly used her body to apply pressure and get him back on the marble floor. He continued to struggle with the small yet unbelievably strong women laying on top of him, hugging his backside as if it's the last thing she'd ever do. Finally, after sweat began to appear on Ryan's forehead, he stopped struggling and asked

"What do you want? Money? Fame? A Record deal?"

The Women was silent but then proceeded to say

"I want to get to know you"

Ryan let out a small laugh

"Are you serious? This is a joke" He said.

"Mr. Ross, all I ask is that you answer some questions for me please" Jackson plead.

"Why should I? You disabled my alarm system, broke into my house and waited for me to return home. Who does that? Oh I can tell you! Insane fans who want nothing but money, fame and attention" Ryan ranted.

"I don't want any of those things"

Jackson let her arms loose around his body and quickly propped herself up to stand. Ryan, still on the ground, turned his body so that now he was facing the girl.

"I just want answers to my questions" She told him.

"What questions?" Ryan asked

"I'm a senior at Berkeley and i'm a journalism Major. For one of my Senior projects, I had to conduct an interview with someone that I aspire to be" Jackson opened her arms and said "And that's why i'm here"

"You risked your entire journalism career and the risk of a criminal record, just to meet me?"

"Talk about that for 'aspire'" Jackson joked.

The man brought himself up to stand, he looked at the girl. He hoped to find a sign of lying or a sign of greed. And yet, all he could find was the eyes and face of a fanatic.

"You could be a serial killer" Ryan wondered

"You could search me and seize my belongings except my journal and pen" Jackson compromised.

Ryan sighed and gestured to give him the leather bag she carried. Jackson chugged it to him without hesitation. He quickly rummaged through it, finding a notebook, pens, a laptop and a copy of 'The dying detective' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

'You're a Sherlock fan?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, well, I just love Doyle in General. But don't get me wrong I do love that British hunky with those sea like eyes and coat" Jackson said smiling.

Ryan shoved through the bag some more until he found a wallet. He Swiftly opened and in it was an ID from berkeley with the girl's photo and her name.

"You said your name was Jackson" Ryan stated.

"Jackson is my last name, my first name is-"

"Adalace" Ryan said cutting her off "I never heard that one before"

"It's Greek" Jackson told him.

"Is it? It's beautiful" he said with a small smile.

Jackson looked at him with her frighten puppy eyes and yet even if she was scared, she smiled at the compliment and nervously played with her black, curly fluff of hair.

Ryan smiled and gave the bag back to the women. .

"Alright, if you're not a serial killer and really just want to interview me, You have 10 minutes"

Jackson's cheeks enlarged as her emotions could not be contained. She quickly grabbed her notebook and a pen from her bag before placing it back on her shoulder.

"Thank You Mr. Ross!"


End file.
